


No time for tears

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clementine never had time to mourn, no time for grief, for her friend Lee, there simply wasn't time for tears or crying in this zombie apocalypse world.





	No time for tears

She removes the bandage on her arm, even though it is cleaned and clear (besides the ugly scar) she puts on a fresh one, that she stole from the medical supply while it was tricky with Carvar's group around it was surprisingly easy, rolling the white banadage around her arm with ease, she let out a deep sigh as she pulled her sleeve down.

 

She didn't want to look at the nasty scar she had gotten from Sam, she knew it wasn't the dogs fault that he'd bit her, he was just hungry and possibly scared, who knew the tortures the poor dog went through when this all started, he's in a better place now was all she can think of, maybe even with his family

 

she hadn't seen a zombie dog, and probably won't, she hoped she wouldn't have to anyway, now finally alone are at least somewhat alone, she thought about Lee and she never really got the chance to cry or whine in some cases about his death, with being chased by zombies and a group of crazy people and finally being caught 

 

she finally got to do what she wanted to, instead of acting big and tough like she had to she cried, tears streaming down her face as she scooted her knee up against her chest, the metal of the wall is cold and unforgiving but she slept in worse

 

she didn't whine or cry heavily, some people where still asleep and she didn't want to wake them, especially get asked questioned as to why she was crying, she was supposed to act big do things on her own now, there where no time for tears or grieving, that's what Christa told her atleast, Lee said she was strong and she is. 

But she'd love to act like a little kid for once, for once she would just like to act without responsibility or without any worry of being blamed for someone's death caused by her mistake 

but of course that's all a dream, a simple fantasy now, she misses her parents, she misses Lee. her safe and comfort is nothing more then a pure fantasy, her memories are only flown with good times of her and Lee and of her parents, she wished this was all a dream just one long nightmare.

But she's lying to herself, she knows that this is real and its not a dream or nightmare this is real life and its not getting any better,

she never thought about being depressed never needed to be depressed she always had a nice life, but now...now that's all gone and...she doesn't have that, she doesn't even know who she can trust anymore 

she wipes the tears from her cheeks, eyes possibly red as she lays down on the hard floor, shivering. 

There was no time for grieving or tears in this world now.


End file.
